


Gajevy Week 2015

by prettyred (korolevax)



Series: Fairy Tail Lemons [1]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M, Gajevy Week 2015
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-09
Updated: 2016-03-09
Packaged: 2018-05-25 19:07:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6206956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/korolevax/pseuds/prettyred
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>a list of my prompts from the 2015 Gajevy Week series off tumblr.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Roleplaying

"Gajeel!" I screamed, stomping my way out from the bedroom and into the living room, where Gajeel was lying lazily on the couch. "Didn't I ask you to clean up?"

I scolded my boyfriend, who kept leaving smelly, sweaty clothes all over the floor of our bedroom and bathroom. It stunk the place up and looked awful as well. He shrugged, flipping channels on the tv. "Yeah, sorry." Gajeel said nonchalantly.

"Pick your clothes up, then!" I cocked my hip to the side dramatically, placing my hands on them.

Gajeel smirked at me, eyeing my stance cockily. "And what are you going to do? Arrest me?" He snorted, turning away from me.

That was the moment I decided to make him pay. I stormed out of the room and for the rest of the day, acted as if nothing was wrong. Except, when he tried to put the moves on me that night, I quickly--and reluctantly--denied it. I smirked to myself knowing Gajeel wanted me, but I kept my evil plans to myself.

♡ ♡ ♡ ♡ ♡ ♡ ♡ ♡

I had the day off, so I used it to my advantage to go out and do some shopping for I would need for tonight. Sadistic excitement overtook me as I changed into my uniform. It was about five p.m. when Gajeel came home from work. It was hot out, and sweat beaded on his skin as he grabbed a water from the fridge and headed to the bathroom. "Levy? I'm home!" He called.

I stood away from the door so he couldn't see me in my sexy little get up. Swinging a pair of handcuffs around my finger, I waited for him to get caught in the act. Crossing my arms, I watched as Gajeel took his sweat-covered shirt off in the bathroom and threw it on the floor in the corner. Gotcha, I smirked. "Didn't I tell you to pick up your clothes?" I asked, coming into view and cocking my hip out.

He kept his back turned to me. "Didn't you say you were going to arrest me?" Gajeel chuckled. I posed outside the bathroom door in a tight little police woman uniform. The top was cut just under my breasts and pushed them up generously. A pair of skin tight mini shorts acted like a second skin over my waist. Black stockings ended above my knees, but I ditched the shoes. I wouldn't need them anyway.

Adjusting my police cap just over my eyes and shaking my hair around my shoulders, I held out my arm with the handcuffs hanging off my finger. Gajeel turned around, his smirk fading as he saw me. "Unlike some people," I stated lowly, looking up at him from below my hat. "I keep my promises."

My boyfriend stared blankly at me from the athroom door. He looked at me, taking me in from head to toe. Gajeel rolled his shoulders back, shuffling his feet. "What's this?" He asked, gulping visibly. 

I smirked at him. "You are an awful listener." I took a few steps forward, lightly grabbing Gajeel's hand in mine. Slowly, I stepped backwards towards our bed.

A small grin appeared on his face as I pushed him on flat on the bed. Oh, I was determined to make that smile fade. "What do you plan on doing?"

I smiled slightly, locking eyes with him as I crawled over him on the bed, sitting on his lap as I pushed his back into the mattress. "When you speak to me, you will address me as 'Officer,' got it?" I growled.

Gajeel laughed. I could tell he wasn't taking this seriously. "Levy, this is really hot but wha-"

I snatched his hand and latched one of the cuffs around his wrist. He growled a bit at the harsh metal cutting into his skin, but he deserved it. "Call. Me. Officer!" I growled again, picking his other hand up and latching it into the opposite cuff. Now that Gajeel was secured around the headboard, I didn't have to worry about him trying to leave. He wasn't going anywhere. 

"I'm sorry," he growled sarcastically. Gajeel and I locked eyes for a moment. "Officer."

I smirked slightly. Looking Gajeel up and down, I smiled triumphantly. Seeing his arms above his head, his bare stomach open and vulnerable, made me tingle with excitement. He looked so delicious, I debated what on him to attack first. Leaning forward to make sure his cuffs were secured, I rolled my hips over his and puffed out my chest into his face. I could feel his breath on my cleavage. I slowly drew back, making sure to grind my crotch to his as I went. I slowly moved my hands down his veiny arms, my fingers tracing along the muscular divots. 

I felt Gajeel's hot breath move to my neck as I lowered myself on him. His arms were so thick and strong, and I couldn't help but place kisses along his biceps as I trailed down to his shoulders, leaving some there, as well. Gajeel's head rolled back as I placed wet kisses along his throat and moved to his right side, kissing his broad shoulders. The muscles writhed beneath my tongue as Gajeel moved his shoulders in pleasure underneath me. I moved my hips up from his crotch to his abdomen in order to kiss him. I felt him press up against my center as I did so. My hands cupped his neck, pulling at his hair as I placed my lips on his.

The more Gajeel would bite at my lips and lick at my tongue, the more I pulled his hair. I took fistfuls of it, sticking my tongue in his mouth and tugging as he sucked. "That kind of hurts, Officer." He growled, saying my name sarcastically as my fingers let go of his locks. "Mind loosening the cuffs while your at it?"

My face fell as I looked Gajeel dead in the eyes. "I'm not here for your comfort, Inmate." I said through my teeth. I felt Gajeel wiggle beneath me as I called him 'inmate.' "This is your punishment, after all." I spat my last few words as I pulled his hair roughly. Gajeel's head was forced back and he growled from deep in his throat. His teeth clench as his lips parted in a snarl. 

"And punishment is supposed to hurt." I said lowly. My hands traveled down his chest and grabbed lightly at his chest muscles. My fingers traced over his nipples, and he shuddered as I brushed over them. I soon wiggled down and sat lower on his crotch, my palms flat and moving down his stomach. I placed my lips against his rock hard abs and laid a trail of sloppy kisses and wet saliva long his skin. 

I heard Gajeel's breath quicken as my lips traveled below his belly buttom, licking at the harsh V-line above his pants. He stared me down for a second before dropping his head back in bliss. Looping my fingers under the waistband of his jeans, I popped open the button, gently hooking my finger over the zipper. I pulled it down, my finger grazing over his briefs as I undid him. Hs hips pressed into the mattress beneath me as I did so. 

Enjoying the teasing bits of pleasure I gave him, I pulled Gajeel's jeans down. He lifted his butt off the bed to help me out, and I felt incredibly accomplished knowing that that small gesture was a sign of him wanting me, no matter how much I teased and hurt him. I shimmied the denim all the way down his legs and tossed them off the side of the bed. Gajeel raised his head as I slowly made my way back up. I smirked at his expression, loving his strained and begging face. I slowly crawled between his legs, my stomach low to the ground and my butt in the air like I was a lion stalking my prey. Gajeel's throat bulged as he gulped and threw his head back, breathing heavily in suspense. 

I ran my fingers over the tops of his thighs, firmly pressing my palms into his skin as I got closer to his erection. I stopped and settled myself comfortably between his spread legs. At first, my hands trailed up the legs of his boxers. He let out a short hum as my fingers brushed over his erection, which strained tightly against the fabric. My fingertips tapped over his shaft before I rubbed his thighs and pulled my hands out from his underwear. 

"Gahh," Gajeel moaned, clenching his jaw when I began to pull at the waistband of his boxers. They came down to the base of his shaft, a small cluster of black hairs catching my eye and making my stomach knot. I let go and the waistband snapped at his hips.

Gajeel lifted his head and seethed. He took a moment before speaking, but he swallowed his pride. "Officer," he growled against his will. "Please."

A devilish grin played across my lips. Heat pooled in my center as Gajeel finally called me by my play name. His gruff voice was such a turn on. I grabbed his waistband against and pulled it down. Another satisfied smile spread on my face as he lifted his crotch so I could pull off his underwear.

The sight of a naked and vulnerable Gajeel in front of me made me want to cry out, but I managed to contain myself. I tossed the wad of fabric to the floor, watching as his cock rose up from it's cage. When I saw Gajeel raise his head again, I lowered my face and put my ass in the air, kissing his base and breathing onto him. Gajeel let out a deep breath and struggled against the cuffs.

"Don't move." I growled at him, my hands and nails digging into the skin on his hips surrounding his cock. 

Gajeel grunted, rolling his shoulders in to the pillows. "Sorry, Officer."

I relished in his submission to calling me 'Officer' without hesitation. My hand firmly grasped at his shaft, slowly beginning to stroke him up and down. His eyes squeezed shut as Gajeel tried to keep his breathing steady. I didn't like that. My hand tightened around his cock, pulling slightly as my hand rose up and down. I went painfully slow, at a pace that even frustrated me. I just wanted to ravish him. 

Gajeel's hips rolled into my hand as he panted. "Please, Officer." He grunted. 

"Please what?" I asked innocently. I stopped all movements and looked at him, rolling his head back.

His delicious chest rose and fell with each heavy breath. Gajeel looked at me, his eyes narrowed threateningly. Normally it would be terrifying, but the intensity turned me on. "Please," he started. "Punish me."

I ran my hand up and down his shaft once. He growled angrily again. "Please punish me, who?" 

Gajeel bit his lip, scraping it in frustration. "Please punish me, Officer McGarden."

My heart beat wildly in my chest as warmth gathered in my crotch. I smirked and dipped my head down, still wiggling my ass in the air, and licked a strip on the underside of his cock. Gajeel groaned and I heard the metal cuffs scrape against the headboard. I leaned into him, stroking him with one hand and sucking on his tip with the other. I bobbed my head, taking more of him in each time. I couldn't stop my hands from traveling all over his desirable body.

His cock twitched a bit in my mouth. That and Gajeel's breathing told me he was close, so naturally, I pulled away. He whimpered at first, quickly changing his desperate whine into a deep growl. I got off the bed and stood up, stretching my legs and wiping a bit of saliva off my mouth.

"Where are you going, Officer?" Gajeel asked, his tone almost scared. The cuffs tugged as he pulled and sat himself up a bit.

I twirled around, standing on the side of the bed. "You don't deserve to get off if you're being punished, Inmate." I growled. "But.."

Gajeel whined. "Please, Officer."

I smirked. If I had a dime for every time he begged... "I will give you a little show." I winked, stretching my arms over my head and unbuttoning the two dots on my tiny shirt. 

My boyfriend ground his teeth, both wanting this and hoping I'll leave. I slid the tiny leather police vest off my shoulders, grabbing my breasts as I danced around. Finally, I ditched the top on the ground and kept my police hat on. It suited me, for now. Glancing at his stiff and growing erection, I did whatever I could to turn him on most. I fondled my breasts and swayed my hips as he watched my dance around. I bent over, showing him my barely covered ass and shaking it slowly back and forth. 

By now, my center was soaked wet. I quickly shimmied out of my bottoms, eager to climb back on him. I tried to keep dancing, but all I wanted was to get back on top. Not bothering to take off my stockings, I strode to the bed and knelt at Gajeel's side, laying my bare torso against his muscular chest. I wiggled a bit, enjoying my breasts against the hard contours of his muscles. Gajeel let out a few harsh breaths as my naked body moved on his, in nothing but stocking and my hat.

Smirking at him, I sat up and lifted my left leg over to straddle him, pressing my ass into his face. I leaned forward and grasped his cock again. Gajeel's breath was hot on my sex and I shivered. Pushing my hips up to meet his face, Gajeel and I simultaneously licked at each other's weak spots. I felt his tongue flick between my slit, sliding up and down through my folds. I sat up, dying to see his facial expressions. Gajeel strained against the cuffs, his eyes wide, then slowly closing them or focusing them on my backside. Satisfied, I dipped down and grabbed Gajeel's cock, locking my lips around his head.

The pleasure of having Gajeel's lips around my sex and mine around his cock made me shudder with pleasure. My head bobbed up and down along his shaft. I cried out in pleasure, burying my head against his V-line as he licked repeatedly at a sweet spot on my center. I was supposed to torture him, not the other way around. Taking as much of him as I could in my mouth, I let myself moan and hum in pleasure as I sucked at his head. Gajeel, in return, groaned in bliss ad sent vibrations up my spine. I ground my hips against his face. Once again, I felt Gajeel's cock pulse in my hold, stiffening and warming up beneath my touch. I released my lips and slid off Gajeel. 

He grunted, his muscular arms tearing at the cuffs. Veins bulged as his different muscles took over and grew out, straining against the locks on his wrist. The sight made me crazy. I got back on him straddling him the opposite way as before. Grabbing his cock again, I watched as Gajeel licked my juices from his lips. I lined him up at my entrance, sliding along my slit for a moment before falling onto his erection. I cried out, my hands digging at his muscles. He shouted in return. "Yes, Officer." He grunted, clenching his jaw, his Adam's apple bobbing. "Please, Officer!"

I moved up and down on him, trying to steady myself and go as fast as I could. I began to roll my hips, bucking back and forth as I fell on top of him to create more friction. He growled this deep, raspy sound that made me whimper. I leaned forward on his chest, wrapping my arms around his biceps as levarage as my hips gyrated on top of his. Gajeel began to buck his hips, the strain on the cuffs becoming heavier. His groin came up to met mine as I came down on him. I screamed out, my face twisting into expressions of raw pleasure.

His hips began to buck at a more frequent pace and I bounced on him quicker and heavier. "Please come, Officer." Gajeel pleaded in a gruff voice, gritting his teeth. 

I racked my nails down his chest. "Beg for it." I panted, laying kisses along his collarbone, my ass in the air and humping him. 

"Please, make me come, Officer." Gajeel growled in my ear, his voice raising in desperation. "Please come for me." His raspy voice vibrated in my chest. 

I sat up and rolled my hips back and forth, bringing us both to the edge. Gajeel bucked his hips a few times, making me cry out in pleasure as I came. Adrenaline rushed through my veins, my vision going haywire. I felt him join me as he climaxed, hips digging into me to bury himself deep inside of my sex. His strong legs dug at the mattress beneath me. Panting, I slid off Gajeel and laid on my side, throwing off my police cap. Red claw marks covered his skin like a second shirt. Leaning over him, I unlocked his cuffs. I felt Gajeel's tongue flick at my breasts as I pressed them to his face.

As soon as his hands were free, Gajeel growled loudly in anger and pressed my back into the bed, his hands at my throat and shoulders. A terrifying look took over his eyes. 

"You have to cuff me in order to dominate me." He chuckled, an evil laugh. "I don't have to cuff you." He whispered.

I trembled below him, kicking at the sheets. Was he still turned on? His hair fell over the side of my face. Gajeel grabbed the police hat off the bed. Laying it over his messy raven hair, Gajeel smirked. "It's my turn now, Inmate." 

I gulped in fear. "Y-yes, Officer."


	2. Sexting + Selfies

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> another lemon in Levy's POV :) please enjoy my version of this prompt.

Sexting/Selfies ♡Gajevy Week♡  
August 15th prompt: Sexting/Selfies

♡ ♡ ♡ ♡ ♡ ♡ ♡ ♡

Lucy and I were about to go out at a movie and dinner date. She had picked for me a small black sleeveless dress that ended mid-thigh. A text message from her buzzed on my screen. 

Lucy: Levy-chan! Are you almost ready? Girl's night out does NOT wait ;)

I giggled at her boldness. I, too, was excited to go out with her. It was much needed for both of us. I quickly texted her back and I pulled my hair into a fluffy and messy ponytail. 

Lucy: send me a a snapchat of you, I need to make sure my date looks good in my dress :)

I smiled to myself, loving and hating her excessive use of emojis. I walked in front of the full body mirror on my door and posed a little. I felt silly, with my hand on my curvy hip as I looked into the camera, straight faced. Quickly adding a caption to yell at her for not coming over herself, I rushed to send the snapchat to Lucy. In my hurried actions, I ended up sending it to three people, including my best friend.

I gulped, nearly dropping my phone. "Oh, no.." I whined. I jabbed at my screen with a finger as if it could take away the picture I sent.

Slipping the phone in my purse, I hailed a cab to meet Lucy at a restaurant downtown by the theater.

"Who'd you accidentally end up sending it to?" Lucy squealed, smiling. How could this woman felt joy from my pain..?

"You, Mira, and..." I paused, causing Lucy to smack my hand. "Gajeel." I looked down shamefully.

"You send a picture of you in a skanky dress captioned 'You should just come over' to that guy who teased you freshman year?" Lucy burst out laughing. A few heads turned.

My face reddened immensely. The heat in my cheeks was unbearable. "He's so rude to me, I don't know how he'll respond."

Lucy waved her hand. "If he hasn't replied yet, then who cares."

"LuLu, he hasn't even opened it." I seethed, whining like a baby. We went the rest of the dinner with Lucy bugging me about it. I was just about ready to smack her when Gajeel replied while we were outside buying movie tickets. 

Sucking in a deep breath, I slid open the screen and tapped his snapchat. A dim picture of Gajeel shirtless on his couch lit up my screen. I squealed to myself as I read it. 

Gajeel: Haha, when can I come over Shrimp?

I grasped Lucy's bicep and nearly screamed at her. "OH MY MAVIS HE'S SUCH A DICK!"

A few heads turned, including Lucy's. She was silent as I ranted. "He asked when he could come over." I whined again. "He teases me all the time and just like that he wants some."

Lucy giggled to herself. "Calm down, he's probably just toying with you again." She turned her back to me as she purchased the tickets.

I quickly snapped a picture of me while Lucy was away. She was nosy, and after seeing that photo of Gajeel, I didn't want to share it with anyone. He was a prick, but he was a prick with abs. I blushed just at the thought of me being so dirty towards him. 

Me: not home atm, sorry lol :P

I didn't really want to start something if he would reject me. But, I sent him a photo of my face and upper chest, pushed up in my tight black dress. 

After a few minutes, Lucy and I were already seated in the dark theater when I opened Gajeel's new photo of him laying out on the couch, his jeans dangerously low on his hips as one arm was flexed behind his head. I only saw the bottom on his face, which included his sharp nose and smirking grin.

Gajeel: your such a tease. your lucky your cute

I gulped hard, clutching the hem on my skirt. I forgot the movie we saw. Honestly, I think I remember about a total of five minutes. I was just thinking of Gajeel and running my hands up and down those fine lines on his stomach...

Checking my phone again when Lucy and I left, I saw I had six new snapchats from him. Six! As we waited for a cab, I checked each one, not skipping any of them, taking in every detail.

They were all of him still on his couch, laying out farther and farther and showing more of himself. In those six photos I had memorized everything from his broad shoulders and naked pectorals down to the V shape at his waistband.

Gajeel: don't even think about ignoring me. I know you cant. Shrimp, I still want to come over. You aren't backing out of a promise are you? ;)

Those were the captions among them. I was too busy staring at his delicious muscles that I amazed myself I got a glimpse of the text at all.

"Night, Levy!" Lucy called out, waving from the cab as she dropped me off at my place first. I quickly waved back before rushing up into my apartment. I couldn't wait anymore.

I threw off my dress and laid down on my bed in nothing but my lingerie. I snapped a picture of my bare legs and lower stomach. 

Me: just got home. I'm not backing out

I gulped as I sent the photo. Never had I done something so risqué before, let alone to some guy I went to high school with. 

I held my breath as I waited for Gajeel to reply. Squirming in my seat, excitement rushed through me and a knot formed in my lower stomach. The adrenaline really had me going.

A picture of Gajeel standing up in his shower lit my screen. He was naked, but all I could see was the tops of his thighs and the solid black start of his hair under the v-line of his abs. 

Gajeel: be over soon, just freshening up

My breath caught in my throat. Just the thought off all the things I could do to him while he was that vulnerable got to me. Moving the straps of my bra off my shoulders a little bit, I sent him a photo of my breasts. 

Me: why a shower? we'll just get sweaty again

Lucy would love me right now if she knew what I was doing. I kind of hated it, but the suspense kept me on edge. I opened the next snapchat he sent me.

Gajeel: on my way then 

His photo showed him out of the shower, covering his junk with his hands. I could see the outline of his dick through his spread fingers.

Heat pooled in my midsection. Was he really coming over? If so, I couldn't wait. I slipped my hands under my black panties and toyed with myself. I took a picture of it, my knees crossed innocently. 

Me: idk if I can wait

I moved my middle finger up and down my slit, only imagining it was Gajeel's tongue and the shudders of pleasure were caused by his magic.

Another snapchat vibrated my phone against my stomach. I whimpered as I opened it, taking in the sight of Gajeel sitting in the driver seat of his car. It was dim, but the harsh contours of his abs were prominent, as was the erection tenting up in his pants.

He wants you, Levy, I moaned to myself as I closed my eyes and rubbed myself harder. He wants it just as much as you do. I slid one of my breasts out of its cage of a bra and held the covered one tight in my hand. Taking a photo of me groping myself, I sent it to Gajeel without a caption. 

Wetness leaked over my fingers as I writhed on my bed, digging and kicking at my blankets. I continued to squeeze at my chest, pulling and tugging at my erect bud as my dainty fingers moved slickly through me. My finger rubbed circles over my clit, tracing patterns, spelling Gajeel's name on my sensitive bundle of nerves. 

Opening Gajeel's photo, I felt myself come to the edge. He was grasping at his groin, his large hands barely covering the stiff rod in his basketball shorts as he drove. 

Seeing his lower abs and begging erection sent me over the edge. I made him that way; I made him vulnerable and wanting me. The satisfaction of turning him on made me shudder and moan out as I came into my own fingers.

I sat up in bed, breathing heavily. Looking down at my now soaked undergarments, I couldn't help but feel ashamed. I couldn't even hold off until he was here. 

Pulling down my panties until mid-thigh, I slid my fingers over my mound again and sent him the photo of my vulnerable womanhood. Maybe he wouldn't have to know that I couldn't hold out.

It notified me that he opened the message but never replied. The knock at my door answered my questions as to why. Jumping out of bed, I pulled up my underwear and ran to meet him. 

Looking through the peephole to make sure it was him, heat sparked once again at the sight of him. She whipped open the door, the thought of me in my lingerie long gone. 

Gajeel was panting, more than likely from running up three flights of stairs. He held up his phone. "What." Gajeel growled. He wore nothing but his shoes and shorts. "The fuck."

He stepped forward and slammed the door shut behind us. Gajeel threw his phone across the room, onto my living room sofa. He looked pissed as he pinned my arms to either side of the wall.

"It's a lot longer drive when you've got me like this." Gajeel's face was close to mine. If his arms weren't holding mine back, my hands would already be tangled in his still slightly-damp locks.

I stammered, moving my legs under me to create some sort of friction in my lower area. "Sorry." I squeaked in a weak voice.

"No, you're not." He said lowly, pressing his face against mine. My lips locked with his, biting and tugging at each other's lower lip. My arms struggled to no avail against his. 

I groaned into his mouth as he finally let my wrists free. Gajeel smirked to himself, his hands running down my chest and stomach to grip my waist. Granting my wish, I locked my fingers in his raven hair and pulled myself eagerly towards him. 

Removing me from the wall, Gajeel's big hands ran down and groped my backside. My eyes widened at the sudden contact, Gajeel forcing my waist up against his as our tongues danced for dominance. I felt his thick grasp on my backside squeeze and release repeatedly, making me moan into his mouth. 

"Bed." Gajeel ordered. His eyes were closed and my ankles brushed against the insides of his calves as my hands tugged at his scalp. 

Releasing his mouth from mine for only a moment, I grabbed his hand from my ass and ran to my bedroom. He stumbled behind me, and I could feel him smirking at the sight of my backside jiggling in it's small coverings as we went.

Gajeel picked me up by the waist and tossed me on the bed, laughing as he jumped on top of me. I let out a goofy "oomf" and he landed over me. He grinned like an idiot, pressing his lip against my neck. Gajeel's tongue licked out at my skin, flicking over smooth tendons and sensitive divots in my collarbones. My hands grasped eagerly at his shoulders as my legs wrapped around his hips, pulling his erection down between my legs. 

Gajeel ripped off my bra, tossing it aside triumphantly. One large hand scooped up my breast and massaged it. My back arched off the bed as the pad of his thumb brushed over my nipple gently. Letting out small moans, I writhed under Gajeel's body. 

My hands wandered down his chest, flattening my hands over his chests as my fingers ran down his pecs. He shuddered as my fingers grazed over his nipples, and again when I went lower under his belly button. I smirked to myself, knowing his weak points. 

Gajeel's mouth latched onto my free breasts as his hand groped at my other one. Overcome with sensations of pleasure, I kicked my feet, letting out satisfied "aahhh's." My hands flew up over his as he massage my breasts in his enormous hands. 

All I wanted was to feel his chest, his stomach, his every showing muscle that turned me on so much. "Ahhhhh!" I shouted blissfully as his teeth grazed my bud. Reluctantly, I pushed Gajeel off me and to the side, where I straddled him, spreading my legs wide to accommodate his size. 

A surprised look was overpowered by a devilish grin on Gajeel's face as my hands traveled all over his upper chest, my nails racking his skin gently. They leaf pink trails on his olive skin, and I lightly licked my tongue over them to soothe them. His hands found way to my hair, one hand tugging at my blue locks as the other one rubbed the back of my neck.

I came up and planted a kiss on his lips, moving down to leave a trail of saliva down his throat and across his broad chest. As I attacked his neck with love bites, my fingers gently brushed over his nipples once again. He groaned and tugged at my hair softly, rolling his head back. 

I licked out at his lower abdomen, my hands running down his chest to pull at the waistband of his boxers. My fingers snuck under the fabric and tugged them down. His erection sprang up and I kissed everywhere but directly on his member.

"Come here, Shrimp." He beckoned, wiggling his fingers at me. I sat up and moved over his, brushing my wet center over his cock as I sat on top of his chest. "Let me help."

Gajeel slipped one hand under my panties and lifted me up. I squeaked at both his strength and the placement of his hand. His free hand pulled my panties down my legs and off my completely. He bunched them in his fists, feeling the wetness. "You really did start without, didn't you?"

Lev blushed, rocking her hips against his groin a little, trying to make him seem a bit less upset. It worked for a moment as he threw her under-garments away and moaned gruffly.

Gajeel grabbed her neck and rolled them over, his hands roughly pinning her down by her inner shoulders. "That was a bad girl." He growled in her ear. 

Levy gasped as his erection rubbed between the slits of her soaked sex. She rolled her head back, digging her nails into Gajeel's back. 

"And bad girls..." Gajeel's voice was low and raspy as he dipped his head into the crook of her neck. "...get punished."

Levy screamed out as Gajeel's cock entered her, filling her up to the base. It stretched and pulled at her walls. Her partner let out his own groans of approval as he bit at the tops of her breasts. 

He began to rock back and forth, slowly pulling in and out of Levy's begging entrance. She screamed in frustration, pleading for him to give her more. "Please, Gajeel," she shut her eyes tight, grasping at the bedsheets.

Gajeel smirked, pulling out of her almost entirely. "Since you're a bad girl, beg for it." He growled, taking her nipple in his mouth once again.

She cried out, wrapping her legs around his waist and trying to move him herself. "Please!" Levy screamed. "Give it to me! Please!"

Gajeel slammed into her, biting down on her bud as they rocked back and forth. He sat up a bit as he thrust into her, grabbing her wide hips for more leverage. 

She felt him twitch as he thrust inside of her. Gajeel became unsteadier by the second and Levy cried out as she felt her peak nearing. Gajeel's hands dug into her hips as he pulled and pushed her body as well as thrusting his hips into hers. 

"Come." Gajeel ordered. "Now!" His gruff and sexy voice combined with his amazing body made Levy's knees weak as she hit her orgasm, screaming out. 

Gajeel smirked triumphantly, getting the last bit of pleasure he needed to climax from Levy's orgasm herself. He thrust into her one final time, burying himself in her.

He fell down beside Levy, panting and sweating. Levy rolled over until her naked top half was pressed up against his. Gajeel took a moment to revel in the sight before smiling and meeting her gaze.

Gajeel's hands oushed her sweaty hair back and brought her lips down to his. She wiggled up and kissed him, slow and passionately. 

"I don't know if I'll be able to walk down those stairs after that." Gajeel smirked. "For a small little thing, you sure know how to move."

Levy blushed insanely, cupping Gajeel's face with her hands. "You can stay the night." She giggled as their lips sloppily pulled at one another.

"Good." Gajeel rolled over and hugged Levy against his chest protectively. She lifted up a blanket and coveted them both. 

He planted a kiss on her shoulder blades before falling asleep.


	3. Size

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This prompt is "size" and Levy's POV

August 17th prompt: Size

♡ ♡ ♡ ♡ ♡ ♡ ♡ ♡

Gajeel and I spent all day out shopping, as we had just moved in together. Our boxes were only half unpacked, and just the couch and TV were the only furniture to be fully set up. We were so exited to get everything moved in that we really didn't think about how much time and effort had to be put in. Our last stop was the grocery store, and we had just come home from getting goodies to fill up our fridge and pantry.

A load of brown bags dropped from Gajeel's arms onto the kitchen countertops. He panted, wiping his brow. "I'll go get the last few bags from the car." He said, stooping down to kiss me. I leaned up on my tiptoes to meet him halfway. "You're better and organizing anyway."

I giggled as he turned away and left for the moment being. Grabbing a few dishes that I thought we wouldn't use often, I set them on the counter and debated how to get them up on the top shelf of the cabinet. Sighing, I crawled up on the counter and stood up. I was short, but I sure knew how to improvise. Smiling triumphantly, I grabbed a few things and began to stack them up in the shelf. Gajeel came back up with two bags and kicked the door shut with his foot. I heard his throaty chuckle as he saw me standing on the counter. It happened often, so I learned to ignore it. 

"You coulda waited for me to help you, Shrimp." Gajeel grinned. 

I shrugged, too busy too look back at him. "I got it." I said, rolling my eyes even though I knew he wouldn't see.

A moment later, it got a little quiet. Too quiet for Gajeel to be innocent. Just as I was about to turn around, I felt something sharp on my backside. 

Gajeel was grabbing my hips, which were at his shoulders due to my new height. His teeth sunk into my butt, biting my flesh. My cheeks reddened madly as I smacked him away. "Gajeel!" I yelled, trying not to let him see my blush. 

He laughed, his hands rubbing up and down the sides of my legs. "You're just so small that it's exciting to have your ass up this close." Gajeel said lowly. His vulgar words made me blush even more, although it was nothing out of the ordinary from him. 

My knees trembled a bit as I carefully put the next few dishes away. Any more of this and I would've dropped and broken them for sure. I tried to turn around but Gajeel kept my hips planted in his hands. "I - I'm not that small, you're just really big." I argued, stammering as he bit into my backside once again. 

I felt Gajeel's lips part into a smile through my skirt. Shit, I'm wearing a skirt! I shouted to myself. He easily could've seen up it as well. That would've just been plain embarrassing. "So, you're saying you think I'm big?" He smirked. His hands traveled around to my stomach. 

"Shut up!" I shouted, exhaustedly laying my head against the cupboard. "You know what I meant. I wasn't being dirty." I mumbled, rolling my eyes.

Gajeel's hands cupped my upper thighs beneath my skirt. "I kinda wish you were." He smirked. I yelped as his teeth sank into my naked flesh. Gajeel had pulled my skirt up and bit my buttcheek. 

"That hurt!" I shouted, smacking him on the head. 

My hit had only made him laugh. Gajeel slid his long fingers around my inner thighs. "Sorry, short stack, but this really is a once-in-a-life-time opportunity."

I laughed in disbelief. "I'm not that short! If you wanted to do something dirty like this, then that's your problem, you lug!" I fumed. 

Gajeel kissed my bruising flesh where he had bit. "I like it when you're mad." He teased, pulling at my underwear with his teeth. My hands flew to my skirt but he stopped me with one hand, the other still massaging my inner thigh. "Short li'l things like you are hot when they're feisty."

I groaned in anger. "I'm. Not. That. Ahhh!" I yelped, my concentrain crumbling as Gajeel's fingers pushed away my underwear and began to grope as my center. His lips kissed at my rear while his hands moved and massaged my sex. 

"You were saying?" Gajeel asked sarcastically. My knees weakened and I placed a hand on the top of the cabinet for support. If I broke it, I would die from ebarassment...

I gulped, trying not to moan as I felt his fingers dip into me, sliding up and down through my folds. I felt wetness begin to leak out and I knew I was in trouble. "I was, ah, just - just saying, that, ahhh, I'm really, n-not that sh-AHHHHH!" 

Gajeel moved his middle finger inside me, moving in and out slowly, caressing me as he went. His other hand moved above it to rub my clit, stroking firm circles on the sensitive surface. Tingles of pleasure shot up through my spine as I moaned out. I blushed from embarrassment, but the pleasure was too intense for me to care.

"I didn't catch that, one more time?" Gajeel asked, licking and biting at my soft flesh. His hands slowed their pace, letting me regain my composure temporarily.

I sucked in a deep breath, grabbing the hem of my skirt and twisting it. "I'm not that -" Gajeel's finger's picked up the pace as I spoke, slowing when I paused. "I'm not -" they thrusted deep into my, curling inside of me, and slowing whenI refused to speak. What a tease. "I'm. Not."

His middle and index finger entered me again, moving quickly and bent slightly to increase the pleasure. Gajeel bit at my ass again, tugging and pulling my underwear with his teeth and tongue. His other hand rubbed my clit, massaging my entire mound in one hand. 

"Fuck it, I'm so short, I'm a fucking shrimp!" I yelled. I turned around carefully, grabbing onto Gajeel's hair for balance as I faced him. 

He looked up at me with determined crimson eyes. "Bad move, shorty." He growled. I furrowed my brow in confusion, only to gasp when I felt his fingers pull down my underwear and grab my ass, pulling his face into my crotch.

"Gajeel!" I yelled, tugging his hair. His hot tongue slipped into me, flicking through my folds. His large hands grabbed a generous amount of flesh from my backside and squeezed. Gajeel's fingers slipped between the back of my legs and stroked my sex. Waves of pleasure coursed through my body, making my knees give out.

The man below me smirked, nipping at my sex. He pulled away and licked his lips. "You need my help standing?" He asked, cocking his head.

I hated to admit it. I closed my eyes shut, nodding my head as my hands pulled at his hair in fistfuls. I moaned, humming out a "uh-huh." 

"Good thing you're so small then." He muttered. One hand picked up my right knee and placed it over his shoulder. "You wouldn't be so sexy if you couldn't fit on my face like this." Gajeel finished speaking and immediately dived into my center. I screamed out as his tongue entered me, moving in circles and lapping at my insides. 

His hand picked up my left thigh, so I was no longer standing on my own. Gajeel placed it over his other shoulder, holding onto my ass so I didn't fall backwards. As he moved me away from the cabinet, I gained much more freedom to move. I couldn't help but gyrate my hips on circles in front of his face, arching my back over his head. Pleasure and adrenaline coursed through my veins. I loved the way he was possessing me and dominating me. And he wasn't even being rough; his gentle but forceful touches mixed to create a whole new feeling of ecstasy. The love combined with the masculinity of his actions turned me on even more.

"Ah-yahhhhh!" I shouted. Gajeel's wet tongue licked through as I came. He relentless lapped at me, cleaning me up and letting me ride out the last of my orgasm. He buried his face in my crotch, kissing my mound before dropping me into his hands. 

My legs wrapped possessively around his waist. I felt his hands still cupping my rear, palming handfuls of my flesh. My face was beet red as he looked at me with a sly grin. "You're so adorable." Gajeel sighed, licking my ear lobe. 

I blushed, wrapping my arms around his neck. My face fell into his neck, kissing and licking at his broad shoulders as he held me close to him. His heart beat was loud against my chest pressed to his. 

Gajeel set me down on the counter, rubbing his hands up and down my sides. They cupped at the edges of my breasts, sliding up my shirt and pushing up my bra. I gasped at the sudden movement, my moans cut short by his lips on mine. Our mouths locked together, our tongues licking at each other. Impatiently, Gajeel grabbed the hem of my shirt and lifted it up and off. He tossed it down, reconnecting our lips. My hands grabbed hair at the nape of neck before trailing down between his muscular shoulder blades. I moaned into his kiss as he yanked my bra further up my chest, spilling my breasts beneath it into his palms. 

He massaged my chest, large fingers prying at my flesh. He pulled and twisted them softly, pushing the heel of his palm into my nipple. I sucked in a ragged breath as his fingers brushed over my erect nipples, pinching them slightly. Gajeel's tongue slid down my jawline as his fingers rolled my nipples between his fingers. I shook with pleasure, grasping onto his shoulders as I moaned. Black hair tickled my chest as he kissed my collarbone, leaving possessive hickey marks along my décolletage. Looking for anything to grab onto, my hands traveled down his stomach, stopping at the waistband of his jeans. I slipped my fingers under the button and popped it open, reaching farther down. 

Gajeel gasped, biting down hard on my collarbone as I brushed over his firm erection. His hips rolled forward to meet my hand. He looked up at me, his eyes intense. I nodded, as if replying to an unspoken question. Gajeel smirked eagerly, a devilish smile playing across his features as he dropped his pants, grabbing my hands in his jeans. I squeaked as I felt his hands move mine over his own erection. Naturally, I grasped him, feeling his hand close over my own. Gajeel's eyes closed as his head bent down again into my neck, licking my tendons. Enjoying the satisfaction of pleasuring him for once, I pumped his cock a few times running my thumb along the bottom of his member slightly. He grunted, his thick and muscular chest heaving. I couldn't help but grab at it with my free hand. 

Warmth pooled into my center as Gajeel's hands moved to my chest. He took a nipple into his mouth, suckling the bud as his hand squished the rest of it greedily. I moaned out his name, panting wildly. Needing more, I pulled Gajeel by the ass so he came closer and I leaned off the edge of the counter. Still firmly grasping his cock, I brought it to my slit and locked my legs around his waist.

Gajeel chuckled. "I like the way you think, Shrimp." His hands grabbed my hips, pulling at my flesh as he bucked his hips, entering my suddenly. I screamed, throwing my head back in pleasure as I held fistfuls of his hair, kneading his neck. 

His breaths were hot on my neck as he panted. Gajeel rolled his hips into mine, thrusting in and out at a pace that drove me crazy. The more I moaned, the more he seemed to dig deeper into me. By the time his base hit my mound, I was screaming profanities. 

Gajeel pulled at my hips, edging me more and more off the counter so he could reach me at deeper angles. My legs held him close to me. I moved my calves around his waist every time he thrust into me to give him a little extra power. "Ahh," I was panting and shouting out the dirtiest of moans, and Gajeel was loving it.

His pulled at my rear again, so I was almost off the counter entirely. "Gajeel," I moaned out his name, but not entirely out of pleasure. I was pretty sure he was going to drop me..

Before I could tell him to scoot me back, or just do it myself, Gajeel stumbled backwards and fell onto the kitchen floor, catching me in his lap. I fell onto his stomach, panting. A snarl spread across his face as he realized that he and gravity had just interrupted our session. 

"Hehehe," I laughed, my hands clutching onto his shoulders as I straddled him. I didn't even think of it as sexual anymore; I was too busy making fun of him. "Gehehe- Ahhhhhh!"

I screamed as Gajeel repositioned himself at my slit, thrusting into me as I was laughing. My giggles turned into screams of pure ecstasy as he bucked his hips up and down, causing me to bounce on his cock. My eyes squeezed shut as the new angle hit a soft spot deep inside me, stretching my insides out to a dangerous limit. Craving more, I pressed my bare chest against Gajeel and moved my hips up and down, helping create a hotter friction. 

Sweat beaded on Gajeel's chest as we came near to our climaxes. I moaned out, sucking at his collarbone and licking at the dots of perspiration on his olive-skin. I screamed as his cock curved into me, sending me over the edge. Digging my nails into Gajeel's biceps, I came all over him. He grunted and his eyes rolled back in his head, burying himself deep inside of me as he came. Our blissful orgasms mixed together as we held one another, riding it out for as long as possible. I was panting like a dog when Gajeel was done with me. I felt bad for laying on top of him as he sat under me, sweating, but I had no energy left to move. Adrenaline had sent me over the edge a bit too much. 

Gajeel pushed my hair away from his sweaty skin. I couldn't help but smile as his hands ran up my bare and trembling back. He kissed me, picking up his head to meet me. He had done so much work already, I figured I'd pushed his face down and let my hands travel up beside his face. I broke the kiss, due to my incessant giggling. "What's so funny, Small Fry?" Gajeel asked, grinning obliviously.

"You almost dropped me." I choked out, trying not to cry as I laughed. "Is your butt okay? I think you made more love to the floor with that one fall than you did to me!" I was dying of laughter, shaking on top of him. 

Gajeel tossed me off of him and turned on his side. He wasn't on top of me, but his arm reached over and pinned me down. "I figured that you're so short, while I only fell a few feet it was like jumping off a cliff for you. I had to save you. You're welcome." He smirked with his comeback. 

I kicked at his legs as he laughed manically. He threw his head back in laughter as mad as mine.

"I'm. Not. SHORT!"


	4. Work Hours

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This prompt is "work hours" and in Gajeel's POV now :)

August 18th prompt: Work Hours

♡ ♡ ♡ ♡ ♡ ♡ ♡ ♡

Today was my day off. There was absolutely no better way to spend it than doing what I love most; nothing. I jumped out of bed, grabbing a beer from the fridge (for breakfast, of course) and fell into the couch with a grunt, clicking on the TV. I sat there for almost two hours when Levy texted me. She was at work, telling me she was about to go on break and would call me then. I smiled, knowing that hearing her voice would make my day even better. Not to mention, she was probably pretty stressed and needed some time as well. 

My stomach rumbled soon after I replied to her. Patting Lily on the head before moving my cat off my lap, I got up and decided to surprise Levy. I was going through the trouble to get dressed for her. Yeah, clean clothes even, so she better be happy. Well, mostly clean anyway. Driving out for takeout, I picked up a few boxes of Chinese food and brought them to her office. I loved going to Levy's work place; people loved me, since they were always looking at. A bunch of uptight business guys in monkey suits staring at me dressed like I'm gonna rob the nearest Seven-Eleven. It was a riot.

I walked through the halls to Levy's office. Looking through the glass panels as walls, I tapped it with my knuckle. Levy looked up from her computer and smiled at me, beckoning me in. I slammed the door shut behind me and sat at her desk. I felt like a kid at the principal's office.

"I brought gifts." I smirked, holding up the plastic bag of takeout. 

Levy slumped in her seat, smiling widely. "I like when you surprise me at work." She hummed, grabbing a set of chopsticks and a box of noodles. She wore a tight little skirt, which unfortunately I couldn't see under the table. But her shirt... just the top button was open and a tiny sliver of cleavage peeked through. I squirmed in my seat, looking her up and down.

I leaned back in my chair, picking through some weird thing with broccoli and beef. Safe to say I didn't eat the broccoli. Levy was working on her computer with one hand, slurping chow mien with her other. She hummed in happiness. "This is so good, I could kiss you Gajeel." Levy moaned.

She moaned. I stopped in my tracks. Was she seriously going to ignore me like that? She just moaned my name telling me she would kiss me. And yet, she sat there. Not kissing me. Angrily, I slammed my food on the table, shaking my head. "Unacceptable." I shouted sternly. 

Levy glanced at me in the corner of her eye. "Bad food, babe?" She asked quickly, only half paying attention. 

"Don't you babe me, babe." I growled, leaning over her desk. Levy furrowed her brows, chewing slowly. I saw her gulp visibly. She opened her mouth to question me but I hushed her. "You little tease."

She smiled in confusion. Levy then raised her hands in surrender and turned away from me. "Fine, if you get food poisoning from sketchy Chinese beef, don't blame me." Levy shrugged, a hint of sarcasm in her voice.

Scowling angrily, I grabbed the armrest of Levy's chair and swiveled it back to face me. Her big doe eyes widened as I loomed over her, baring teeth. I could see right down her shirt, eyeing the black band of the bra under her perky breasts. 

"You said you would kiss me, right?" I asked. My right knee lifted up and propped me up on the desk, pushing myself closer to her. I leaned down in her face as she stammered, trying to find the words. "Right, babe?" 

Levy nodded frantically. Her dainty hands gripped the edges of the desk, her knees squeezed together. I smirked, feeling her breath on my face. Her big eyes looked up at me, her jaw set tight. Mavis, she was so irresistible. Lifting my other knee, I crawled on her desk. Pushing papers and pens out of my way, I sat back on my heels as I grasped her hands that grasped the desk. "Why do you look nervous?" I cocked my head, narrowing my eyes at her as I brushed my lips teasingly against her cheeks and jawline. "You said you wanted to kiss me first."

Her breath hitched as I slid off her desk, leaning against her chair. My weight pushed it the few inches it needed in order to bump against the wall. Levy was cornered, sitting so innocently below me like she was doing absolutely nothing. I spread my legs a bit, half standing over her and half straddling her. My hands grasped at her bare and trembling thighs. Levy pushed her knees tighter the higher I got. 

"I didn't mean right now, G-Gajeel," She moaned as my lips attached to her. Honestly, all I heard was the sultry hum of my name escaping her lips. "I'm at work."

I snorted, my hands lifting up her skirt and squeezing the crease between her thighs and pelvis. "Who's watching? You're office is nice and isolated." I cooed, licking her earlobe and nipping at the flesh. She writhed beneath me, her small hands gripping my wrists as they pushed into her inner lap. 

Levy bit her lip, the sexy pink mouth of her trembling. Her gaze looked away from me as I stared her down, kissing her jaw, inching closer to her mouth. I knew she was turned on, dammit, but she just was just too stubborn to give in. I was determined to make her want me. 

My hand cupped her jaw, bringing her face in front of mine. "Hey, Shrimp, nothing bad's gonna happen." I smiled as her big eyes looked up at me. She was so cute, acting like she didn't want this. But I saw otherwise in the way she trembled. 

She smiled a bit, taking a deep breath. Unlike what she expected, I wasn't giving up that easy. "Nothing bad. I'll just fuck you nice and hard for a bit until we can go home and do it properly." I whispered, grabbing her hips. Levy squealed at my words as I kissed her. Reluctantly, her lips moved against mine, parting slightly. 

That's it, make the first move again. I licked the slit of her mouth, grazing her teeth. Levy moaned again, panting as my tongue wrestled against hers. My hands moved under her plump ass, picking her up slightly and setting her on the edge of the chair. Her knees were still clenched, her ankles out at her sides as she tried to control herself. Running my palms down her milky soft thighs, I slipped them between her legs and pried her knees apart. She gasped, completely falling apart under me. Her hands grasped onto my tank top, grabbing fistfuls of fabric at my shoulders. Levy's mouth parted in pleasure, her expressions changing into the sexiest of faces. 

Kneeling down, I ran my hands along her wide hips and pulled the sides of her skirt up as far as I could. There was a slight tearing noise and Levy pulled roughly at my hair. I rather enjoyed it as I held back chuckled. "Sorry, I'll buy you something new later." I smirked. 

Her underwear was alright visibly wet. A small dark spot on her mound filled me with a deep lust, hungering for more of her. I made her this crazy already, and I would only be satisfied when she was fully through with it. Moving her panties aside, I admired her cute little pussy. 

I felt her tremble above me, blushing. "Don't just stare at it." She whined, avoiding looking me in the eyes. "It's embarrassing." Levy whimpered in a low voice.

Rolling my shoulders back, I briefly locked eyes with her. "Whatever you say." Wasting no time, I delved into her, nuzzling my jaw into her center. Her ankles brushed my sides as she clenched her muscles for more friction. I closed my eyes; I wanted to rely purely on touch, pleasuring her by the way she shook and moaned. Wrapping my arms under and around her thighs, I placed them over my shoulders, licking a long and firm stripe along her pussy. I pushed at her folds with my tongue, circling over her sensitive bud. 

"Gaje," She moaned quietly, tugging and massaging my scalp. Her small hands held anything on me they could grab. Flicking my tongue out, I wrote my name on her pussy with my saliva. Levy panted, her chest raising and falling heavily. "Gajeel,"

Suddenly, her legs clasped around my neck. Smiling, I was sure it was a sign of her about to come, so I nipped at her folds with my teeth, licking like crazy. I flinched when her hand slapped my head. "Someone's coming!" She whisper shouted.

I laughed, digging my fingers into her thighs and I buried my face deeper into her. "Yeah, you are."

Levy hissed at me, trying to contain herself as pleasurable spasms racked her body. Her legs released my face and she pushed me away, falling on my back beneath her desk. And I had her so close, too. Someone knocked on Levy's door and peeked in. A cheerful voice said their hello's. Bunny girl. I snarled to myself as Levy rolled her chair forward and hid her naked bottom half under the desk. She came right to me. Barely able to contain myself, I slid my hand up her thighs, pushing away her panties...

Lucy walked closer and laid a stack of paper's on Levy's table. "Did Gajeel bring you lunch?" She asked cheerfully.

All I saw on Levy was the top of her shirt. Levy clasped a few open buttons and tried to calm herself down as I plunged two fingers inside of her. "Yeah, he's really sweet." I smirked.

"Where is he, then?" She asked. Why was she still here?!

Levy coughed. I stroked at her mound, rubbing the inside of her tiny pussy with my fingers. Her breath caught in her throat, but she covered it with a pretty believable hiccup. "Well, he.."

Lucy gasped. I looked behind me and saw my foot sticking out from the bottom of the desk. Scowling to myself, I swore vengeance on Bunny Girl. Lucy stammered. "Oh my god, I didn't mean to-" Grabbing a computer cord, I yanked it from the outlet and looked sat up, showing just my head and shoulders. I was sure to still keep Levy's bottom half covered; she was mine and I was not sharing her with anyone while she was still begging for me.

Levy's coworker sighed in both embarrassment and relief. She no longer thought we were doing it, but now she blushed for having a dirty mind. Keeping my right hand behind my back, I flicked my wrist and kept fingering Levy's pussy. She smiled behind me, sweat on her lip. "Her computer went out." I smirked, holding up the cord with one hand. 

The blonde nodded awkwardly. "Well, sorry to interrupt your lunch, I'll let you guys finish." Lucy shrugged happily before leaving and closing the door behind her. 

Pushing Levy's chair back, I stood up and cracked my back. "This is why I don't like her." I said casually, smirking as she hit my arm. 

"Gajeel!" She laughed. I picked her up and turned us around, laying her on her back across her desk. Tearing her shirt open, a few buttons popped off onto the floor. She yelped in pleasure, wrapping her legs tight around my waist. My hands rubbed at her breasts, eager to get her back to her euphoric state that I had her in previously.

Tugging my pants down with one hand, I pushed Levy's hands above her head. She whined as I stopped touching her, caressing her, pleasuring her. Levy wiggled her exposed chest on the table as she begged. "Gajeel, please."

I wasn't intending her to beg, but her soft moans calling out my name drove me crazy. Lining up my tip with her cute little slit, I pushed myself deep into her pussy. Immediately, Levy's hands struggled under my grip and I grunted as her walls closed in around me. Rolling my hips, I bucked into her, no longer wasting any time with foreplay. We both needed it badly, now. 

Levy's waist raised up off the desk to meet me halfway, causing me to bury myself to the base inside of her. She cried out erotic shouts of pleasure. Her naked chest raising, falling and bouncing with every thrust of my hips. I leaned down, suckling her nipples. They waited for me so prominently, I couldn't help myself. Levy's back arched in pleasure as I tugged and licked at her nipple.

My thrusts became sloppy as I came to the edge. Her petite body beneath me, shuddering in the pleasure I gave her made me insane. The way her tiny hands reached out for me, her face twisted in blissful screams, all because of me. I grunted, moving my hips back and forth as fast as I could, burying my face in her chest as my orgasm neared. She cried out, her walls clenching around me and warmth coating my cock. I twitched in pleasure, squeezing her breasts between my face and face as every muscle in my body clenched as I hit my orgasm inside of her. 

Panting, I let go of Levy's hands. She just laid on the table, too exhausted to even move. Smirking, I pulled up my pants, caressing her ass as I pulled out of her and redressed myself. Levy was still laying on the table, smiling at me. "That was great." She huffed. 

I grinned. "I see you enjoyed it." I whispered in her ear, buttoning her shirt back up for her. I folded her collar, smoothing down the fabric. Levy stared at me with the most desirable of gazed. I placed my lips on hers, yanking her up and sitting her back down in her chair. 

I grabbed my own chair, sitting myself back down in it as I grabbed my Chinese food. Levy smoothed down her skirt, eating and working as if nothing happened. But I knew I caused that red in her cheeks. 

Smiling, I swallowed my mouthful and looked at Levy. She just grinned, her cheeks tinted pink. "What?" She asked, tucking some hair behind her ear.

Shrugging, I took another bite of food. "Just thinking oh how much louder I can make you scream when we get home." I smirked.

Levy dropped her chopsticks, fluttering her eyes nervously. Damn, she was so adorable. She blushed, frantically trying to rid her mind of the dirty thoughts I put in her. But I couldn't help it, she was too irresistible.


End file.
